


Copywrite

by LusciaKoushiro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aliens exist though, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Receptionist Keith, Thirsty Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LusciaKoushiro/pseuds/LusciaKoushiro
Summary: Keith is asked to write a commercial
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Copywrite

**Author's Note:**

> I blame my friend, Bryan, for this. I actually was asked to write copy and was actually nervous about it if not a little confused (cause in my five years as a receptionist I was never asked to before) and he told me to write it as I would my fanfiction so they would never ask me to do it again lol

It was just another normal day for Keith Kogane; he woke up, showered, stopped at a store for some quick breakfast and coffee, then was off to work. Some would say his job didn't quite fit him and he would have to agree, but he didn't mind it. Yes, being a receptionist could be annoying at times or even stressful depending on how many things got dumped on you in one day, but Keith, more often than not, got all his work done before his shift ended.

The GBA or The Garrison Broadcasting Alliance was an interesting place to work for a local radio station. They had at least eight stations running out of the place, though only three had live boards running while the others were automated with syndicated programming. For the most part things ran quite smoothly, though Keith would be the first to admit that their Traffic Manager, Slav, could annoy him with so much as a hello. But, patience yields focus as his best friend would say, so he just smiles and nods and does what's asked. Kolivan was a nice General Manager, he was tough, sure, but he at least would let you prove yourself and work with you should any problems arise. It was quite rare to hear him raise his voice. Ulaz was a sweetheart and found himself always wanting to help everyone, even though he had his own work to attend to, but if you ever had a problem you could go to Ulaz and just rant your heart out and he wouldn't judge.

Then there were those who were on-air; Allura and Lotor opened the mornings on the FM pop station with Matt Holt taking over as afternoon DJ, then there was Thace who was the morning DJ for the country station with Lance McClain filling in for the afternoon and rounding out the morning was Hunk Garret on the AM talk station. If you weren't a morning person, Hunk would definitely brighten your day in just a few short minutes.

On the other side of things you had Katie Holt aka Pidge, who happened to be Matt's younger sister, working IT, a jovial and some times spastic man named Coran heading up promotions and a quiet, yet creative person named Antok manning production. Then there were the sales reps, all of whom had quite varying personalities; Ezor who was bubbly and sweet, Zethrid who was determined but could frustrate easily, Acxa who was calm and steady and was practically everyone's rock and Regris who was young and ambitious.

On any given day Keith's routine would be pretty much the same; open the doors at 8am, log into his computer and begin work on arranging the following days logs, then go ahead on the logs for the following week, by 11am he would be finished with that and do the filing should there be any or a deposit. But when there was a lull Keith found himself drifting off into his own fantasies, daydreams that were filled with none other than his best friend and roommate Takashi Shirogane. Most days he would just sit and daydream as the clock ticked by, but there were some where he would doodle or even write to keep his imagination from running wild. It wasn't a secret that he would do those things in his down time, but when one of his co-workers approached his desk one afternoon with a request, he was more than taken by surprise.

“You want me to write copy?” Keith asked, reiterating the question.

Regris nodded; “I'm completely at a loss of what to do for this spot and Ulaz suggested asking you since you write.”

“I do...” but not commercials he doesn't say.

“Just, please give it a shot. If you can't come up with something, I'll try to figure something out, but just try, okay?”

Keith took a deep breath and gave a nod; “Okay.”

“Great!” he handed over the print out of the business; “It's for that new burger joint that opened up. Doesn't need to be fancy, just a generic, thirty second spot.”

Before Keith could even think of second guessing his choice, Regris had already bounded off to take on whatever else he needed to.

Keith stared at the flier for Sal's for a good solid five minutes before he opened his word document template and another five minutes went by as he stared at the blank screen. Sighing he shut his eyes and took a muchly needed deep breath and as if on their own his fingers flew across his keyboard as the image of a pair of sparkling silver eyes stared at him; sweat trickling down the side of his face.

_**Sizzle, sizzle**_

_Hungry?_

The image of his friend's face quickly faded away only to be replaced by his sweaty and muscular bare back with his butt being contained in tight joggers.

_Then how about heading to Sal's for a slab of grade A beef. Choose from their choice steak sandwiches; each bun loaded with a pound of beef._

Keith felt his mouth go dry as the image behind his eyelids shifted slightly to showcase his friend's thighs.

_Or how about a juicy, thiccc burger. That's thick with three Cs!_

The image shifted again, back to Shiro's face as he brought a soda bottle up to his lips and as if laser focused, Keith's vision seemed to focus on the bob of his throat as he swallowed the liquid.

_And then you can wash it down with some of their handcrafted sodas. Still hungry?_

“Starving...” Keith whispered to himself as he opened his eyes and finished typing.

_Then what are you waiting for and get to Sal's! Open 10-10 Monday through Sunday on Main St in downtown Daibazaal._

Keith read it over and felt himself blush, but with nothing else coming to mind he sent it off to Regris.

Moments later as Keith was giving his logs a once over before they were set to finalize, Regris made a stop at his desk as he was getting ready to head out to meet a client; “Hey, thanks for doing that.”

Keith shrugged; “Don't mention it.”

“No, really, thank you. I honestly had no idea what to write other than 'come shove a burger in your face'. And Sal absolutely loved it.”

“R-really?” his cheeks began to heat up.

“Oh yeah, he really liked how you had the thick with Cs in there, 'just like the kids would say'.” he laughed. He glanced up at the clock, then tapped the top of Keith's desk; “Anyway, I have to head out and meet some clients. Again, thank you and great work. Who knows, maybe I'll come knocking on your desk again for some help or some one else will. Later, Keith.”

“Later...” once he was out of sight, Keith let his head fall to the desk with a thud; “God, I hope not...”

***

Later on that weekend Keith was in a car with Shiro behind the wheel. They had ridden out of town to go watch a movie and were now just coming back into town when the sound of a sizzle from a grill came over the speakers followed by Thace saying; _“Hungry?”_

“Oh no...” Keith whispered, cheeks growing hot. It was the first time he had actually heard his commercial on the radio.

“Hey, is this the commercial you wrote?” Shiro asked, his face lighting up.

“Y-yeah...” he just wanted to shrink in his seat as he listened.

“ _how about a juicy, thiccc burger? That's thick with three Cs!”_

“A three C thick burger, huh? That sounds awesome!” he looked back at Keith. Even though the gaze was out of the corner of his eye, Keith could see the absolute glee in them. “You wanna go?”

And with that glee, Keith could also see a little bit of pride. Shiro was proud of him. “Sure.” It would be his little secret on what inspired his master piece.

**Author's Note:**

> And if I wrote it like Keith there's a good chance I never would be asked again xD  
> I might add more to this if I can think of anymore, but for now it's just a one shot.
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LusciaKoushiro) to see how fics are progressing! ^_^


End file.
